Auto Turrets
Auto Turrets are weapons that are wielded by Defenders, Auto 5s, Auto 3s, Auto Gunners, Auto Smashers and Auto Trappers in Diep.io. Auto Tanks also used to use them. Auto Turrets are gray circles with barrels on them, attached to or on top of a tank that fire at nearby targets automatically without needing player input. When attached to the side of a tank (as with the Auto 3 and Auto 5) only half of the circle beneath the barrel can be seen. Technical Artificial Intelligence When AI-controlled: * The Auto Turrets will attack the closest target and keep attacking it until it dies or goes out of range. * The Auto Turrets prioritize tanks over shapes. * The Auto Turrets don't attack projectiles. * The Auto Turrets seem to prioritize the most aggressive thing near you. Example: You are in the pentagon nest, and there is a Alpha Pentagon nearby, with a Crasher coming after you. The auto turret will almost always attack the Crasher. It's possible to take control of them: *Players can control the Auto Turret(s) closest to their mouse (if more than one exists), by left-clicking, pressing space or having Auto Fire turned on (does not apply to tanks which have an alternative fire power). *Right-clicking or pressing Shift will instead fire from the Auto Turret most far away from the cursor (does not apply to tanks which have an alternative fire power). *Multiple Turrets can be controlled if both are close enough to the mouse (only applies to Auto 3 and Auto 5). Properties *Auto Turrets fire Bullets which are slightly smaller than that of other tanks. **They have unnaturally high Bullet Penetration for their size, but move slightly slower slowly. *Auto Turrets on the Auto Tanks can only turn their barrels a certain total angle. **This is why you take control of different Turrets as you move your cursor around the tank. **Should an object leave their angle range, the next turret will take over. Wielders *Auto 3: Has three evenly spaced, controllable Auto Turrets attached to the tank. *Auto 5: Has five evenly spaced, controllable Auto Turrets attached to the tank. *Auto Gunner: Has one AI Auto Turret on top of the tank. However, it has four controllable Gunner barrels too. *Auto Trapper: Is a Trapper with with an auto turret on top of it, similar the Auto Gunner. *Auto Smasher: Is a Smasher with an Auto Gunner Turret on top of it. Has Health, Bullet and Movement stats which can all be upgraded 10 times each. *Defender: Has three, evenly spaced Auto Turrets on its body near each point. They have free rotation. *Auto Tank (Removed): Had four evenly spaced, controllable Auto Turrets attached to the tank, also known as the auto 4. AutoTurretSc4.png|When killed, Auto turrets don't go transparent Auto 3-0.png|Auto 3 Auto 5-0.png|Auto 5 Auto Gunner.png|Auto Gunner with mounted Auto Turret Ausmash2.png|Auto Smasher History *Auto Turrets were first added through the Auto Gunner on August 1, 2016. *On August 2nd, 2016, Auto Tank was added, and in the same day removed. **On the same day Auto 3 and Auto 5 were added to replace the Auto Tank *On August 15th, 2016, the Auto Trapper was added. *On September 13th, 2016, the Auto Smasher was secretly added. Trivia * Drones (when not manually controlled) exhibit very similar behavior to Auto Turrets, drones spinning/following its owner slowly when nothing is in range, and attacking nearby tanks and polygons when near. ** Battleship's protectors will NOT circle the player due to them being able to detect tanks and polygons from far distances. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Diep.io Category:Weapon Category:Tanks